An Idyllic Divergence
by DivergentPotter
Summary: Tris' POV. Fourtris. Just for a change (sarcasm alert) there's no war and life in Dauntless carries on as it should. I ship Lynn and Marlene and will include it, but nothing too physical, don't worry. Not about the next initiation, just focusing on the characters we all know and love with minimal grammatical error. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I do not own Divergent, but would, however like to write a fanfiction based around its setting and characters from Tris' point of view. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I'm still extremely smug regarding Christina's facial expression at the sight of me with Tobias. I can't help but think _ha. So there. _I want to shout at her about everything she doesn't know; everything that happened before her and Will. Although it's childish, I want her to know that I got there first. But however much I love her, I know she and Will would turn against me if I they knew; that they'd always be bitter about my getting ranked first. I also know that Marlene and Uriah wouldn't.

The banquet has turned into more of an animalistic gathering. I decide that my only past experiment with alcohol, as insignificant as it was, is never to be repeated. Rather than allowing chaos to absorb me, I absorb the chaos. The chaos of my faction. I would always have found the din beautiful, but there was a time when I would never have dared enter it. Now, as I embrace the Dauntless, they carry me with them on their shoulders.

Just when I think I'm all lost in the atmosphere, I sense the tiniest disturbance somewhere far away. Then nothing. A clumsy elbow in my back and the floor is under my feet, and then it is not. I have been swept into the arms of a slightly off-balance male form with very short hair – Abnegation short.

"Hi," he says. Guilty anticipation fills me up as I remember the last time I saw Tobias drunk. At the time I wanted to suppress evidence of anything between us, being in the presence of Al, Will and Christina in the middle of initiation. But the thing is, there was a part of me that kind of liked Tobias younger. Experiencing the free side of him is like a non-life threatening recklessness; I think they call it fun.

"Hi." I feel an irresistible tugging at the corners of my mouth and smile wide. I think it's the deepest I've ever smiled without actually laughing.

"Well we'd better be off then," says Tobias in a curt, mock-serious tone, and we're off through the crowd. With the ease at which we move, there comes a feeling that we're invisible, which doesn't really make sense… but the point is, this sensation comes to an end too soon. To my surprise and relief, we stop not having left the cafeteria. I'm not in really in the mood for more alone time, and for a split second I'm worried that my desire for Tobias is slowly and permanently deserting me. The thought passes as I'm faced with a group of some familiar faces, and some unfamiliar.

"Listen up," says Tobias as he not-so-carefully lowers me to the ground, "Guys, this is Tris. Tris, this is Monica, Lauren and Zeke." And then he whispers, without really lowering the volume of his voice, "be cool guys."

"Um yeah I know Zeke pretty well now," Tobias' brow furrows at this, "and Lauren, but hi Monica, nice to meet you." I extend my hand and Monica shakes it, I'm feeling strangely confident. Monica has blonde hair slightly darker than mine and brown eyes, small but warm.

"So this is Tris. Hi, nice to meet you too." I decide that, like me, Monica is sober, and by extension of that, I like her. I greet Lauren rather formally, still unsure of where I stand with her, before sharing a sort of bear hug with Zeke, whose breath and general uncharacteristic lack of coordination tell me that he too has had a few to drink. Just as I'm about to thank Monica for her congratulations on my ranking, I notice that to my left, Tobias is eyeing me wearily whilst trying to look casual. His eyes flit quickly to Zeke, Lauren and Monica in turn, and then back to me. As Monica keeps the conversation flowing, apparently oblivious, my hand finds his and squeezes it tight. I realise that I am unbelievably contented. I could get used to this sort of social situation very easily.

***Long introductory A.N, sorry***

**Hi, I'm new, and this is me trying my best to iron out all the creases I have found in other divergent fanfiction I have read, e.g. characters being uncharacteristic of themselves or more personal peeves like Tris making people call her "six". Sorry if you like that, but what I'm saying is that I'm trying to write my ideal fanfiction so if you have a criticism please let me know but be aware that I may be stubborn and refuse to comply to your suggestions… sorry :/ I can however promise an attempt at romance (only where appropriate rather than all over the place) and minimal grammatical errors (although there may be typos).**


	2. Chapter 2

***A.N.***

**So I read through chapter 1 and, yeh, it's pretty badly written.. Sorry about that, I wrote it between midnight and 2 am. This chapter will hopefully be better. Thank you if you followed, favourited or reviewed – originally I was just writing this for my own sanity, but I get so excited when I see a new review; each one means the world! Please enjoy this chapter J By the way in case you were unsure, I do not own the rights to Divergent.**

Chapter 2

The doors swing open and the cafeteria falls silent as Eric enters. The automatic tension immediately subsides when he is followed my Max.

"New members of Dauntless, we welcome you." There is a patter of applause and several wolf whistles in response. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to witness the ceremony, but I can assure you that as far as I'm concerned, you are each truly one of us." I internally marvel at how the pounding of fists on tables can be intended as a friendly gesture. "Otherwise, I am here to inform you that there will be a careers meeting tomorrow morning. If you want to make an informed decision on your career path here, I strongly advise that you be by the Chasm at eight AM sharp." There is a pause and panic flutters in my chest. All the toil and stress and cold, hard fear and in less that twelve hours, the choice is mine: I could be the cream of the crop if I wanted – I ranked first. But all of a sudden I'm not sure what I want anymore.

"Oh, and one last thing: I take it you'll all want a good night's sleep. Please come and collect the keys to your accommodation." Max rattles a metal bowl he's been carrying, which holds a jumble of keys – some still sporting the previous owner's key chains – as if to clear up any confusion as to what a key is. I look up at Tobias, who gives a quick jerk of the eyebrows towards the door, where Max is still standing, already being hustled by Christina. I notice that she has shoved an agitated Peter out of the way in order to get there first and I try to express my gratitude to her telepathically. I say goodnight to Tobias, Lauren, Zeke and Monica in turn before turning on my heel and beginning to weave between the tables towards Max. Christina's already gone to collect her stuff by the time I reach the back of the line. Marlene, key in hand, waves goodnight to me and then to Uriah behind me, and heads for the door. I'm at the front. "First place, congratulations," says Max, handing over a small, grubby key attached to an old, black pen knife – _not bad. _It makes me wonder about the old resident of my apartment; what faction they originated from and who they became after they chose burning coals over stones, glass, soil and water.

I wait for Uriah out in the corridor and by unspoken agreement, we race back to the dormitory to collect our things. Thanks to initiation, we arrive barely breathless and fall through the door. "You never had a chance," smirks Uriah as he realises his victory.

"Well, I felt obligated to let you come first at something," I retort.

"I'm pretty sure I could have beaten the pair of you anyway," claims a chirpy voice from across the room – Marlene. "Excited to see the apartments?" she asks. Having visited Tobias' apartment, I know that despite being ranked first, there isn't much to get excited about, but I don't want to kill anyone's buzz so I simply smile and let Uriah answer. Meanwhile, I fetch a bin liner from the bathroom and shove in any items of clothing I can find. When I'm done, I swing the bin liner over my shoulder and depart without interrupting the conversation. Once out in the hallway, I realise I have no idea which way I'm going, so I head in the general direction of Tobias' place and hope to God that the apartments are arranged in numerical order. I've never paid much attention before.

After a while I hear footsteps behind me and Lynn appears with a completely nonchalant expression on her face. We fall into step together but Lynn doesn't speak, so I decide to follow suit, checking the numbers on the doors every now and then as we go. We reach Tobias' floor and I realise I'm probably very close by when finally I see it: apartment 394. "Well, this is me," I announce, preparing to say goodnight, but all Lynn does is stop, her full lips slightly pursed, and look from her key to the door opposite mine and back again. "Looks like we're neighbours," I say; for want of better conversation, suddenly realising I've never had to make conversation with Lynn before.

"No need to sound so thrilled about it," Lynn retorts.

"See you at breakfast," I smile, and with that, we both turn around and go our separate ways.

Once successfully inside the apartment with the door locked behind me, I dump the bin liner and set the alarm on the small bed side cabinet for seven, giving myself time to unpack my few possessions and familiarise myself with the place in the morning. For now, I strip down to my vest and crawl between the sheets, briefly appreciating the luxury of a proper mattress before my head hits the pillow and sleep takes me.

***Another A.N.***

**Sorry if you found this chapter a little dull. I've actually planned out my story now and it needed to be a sort of in between chapter. I love Lynn as a character and in Insurgent, her and Tris are actually pretty good together, even if they won't admit it. So I hope you understand why I made them neighbours: as a chance for them to grow closer as the fanfic goes on. I'll say no more. All follows and especially reviews will be much appreciated, thanks for reading.**

**P.S: If you noticed the Harry Potter reference in Tris' apartment number, I love you.**


End file.
